catsofthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MoonstrikeXBreezefeather
Nice Wiki <3 Hey Moon! You never told me the new wiki was in action. Don't forget about my siggie! Cinderstorm Charats I uploaded my charats from living in the wild wiki.... Is that breaking the rules? Sorry Moon! Cinderstorm Yes. Lucas and me are..... <3 lucas is the ultimate dude that i stalk <3 But honestly, we were kinda made for eachother. xD Well i'll help you get started, want me to make some Charart Lineart on here? I haven't drawn in a while and i've improved alot. ♪Fox was here... ...Echo is a loser! -trollface-♪ 23:02, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Siggie I got my siggie :) Little Cinderstorm<3 Signature.... Actually, mine doesn't wrok either.... You scroll up to the right coner, then go to my preferences, scroll down, and were it says "signature" type in any thing you want. Oh and I asked Atelda to join the wiki :) Little Cinderstorm<3 11:39, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Pages When are you going to start putting up pages? Creampelt <3 11:43, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'll be on later I promise, rehearsals over and me and my mom are driving home. ♪Fox was here... ...Echo is a loser! -trollface-♪ 00:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC) May i be a admin on this wiki? Honestly, being a rollback actually isn't that much on the other wiki ._." nothing's really changed, i don't get any rights to do anything on there, so can i be a admin on here? You've seen my amount of edits on Cats of the Clans.... -eyes- ♪Fox was here... ...Echo is a loser! -trollface-♪ 05:39, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Character Boxes/Signatures/Derp Alright, i'm starting on the Character Box right now. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~ Also i'm doing your signature. NOW GET YO BUTT ON THE CHAT PLZ ♪Fox was here... ...Echo is a loser! -trollface-♪ 05:46, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Chat? :P ♪Fox was here... ...Echo is a loser! -trollface-♪ 22:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Charats So, we are not going to use my charats? Oh, how is your siggie going? And I made this for you... :) Little Cinderstorm<3 00:38, October 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: So what's the purpose of this Wiki? Is there anything I can do to help? 05:09, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I copied the coding of the signature off the Warriors Wiki site. And can we just make a character page on our own acord? 06:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Siggie I put your siggie in your page......just remember the code for signatures that you put in the preferences page. CinderxLion I rule the world! 23:06, October 10, 2011 (UTC) get where? CinderxLion I rule the world! 01:58, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I edited it on source mode and copied the coding. 09:08, October 11, 2011 (UTC) http://catsofthestars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Chat with me and i'll teach you how to do the boxes and everything. ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 00:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Queens & Warriors Can you add me (cinderstorm) to Gazeclan as a queen, with kits: Whisperkit & Shadowkit? And can you add Creampelt as a warrior to Willowclan? I have made pages for both of them. Also if I have time, I am going to make Waterdapple. 01:00, October 12, 2011 (UTC) go on the chat here plz :3 ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 22:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Achem Who did you consult to make Fox a chat mod? Dappleheart♥ 00:08, October 13, 2011 (UTC) 'S THAT SO. ♪Lucaskip♪♪The retarded mudkip♪ 03:58, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Isn't that what you want tho :p ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 23:36, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ? ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 23:40, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure? Sure, Moon! What do we need to do? Little Cinderstorm <3 23:58, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay :) Put catname.png on the 'image size' part of the template ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 01:10, October 14, 2011 (UTC) xD I'm in the lead for the Poll thing on your profile xDDDD Dappleheart♥ 22:27, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Moonsrike those are the chararts I made... Hello Moonsrike but the chararts you guys are using they are the ones I made and LITWW used a while ago. Rainfacestar didnt make them, and if you want permission you need to ask me. Anyways sorry for communicating this way, through your wiki. And also good job you guys are doing great ;) 22:52, October 14, 2011 (UTC) NOTSURE. HOLY CRAP DUDE. CHAT. ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 03:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i was talking with Blue xD ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 03:33, October 15, 2011 (UTC) When I can Well, a family member just passed, this is my first time on in a while. So I will get to it when I can.... :( Little Cinderstorm <3 12:07, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Moon <3 Little Cinderstorm <3 00:01, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Stuff As you can see, I have done some stuff :) Little Cinderstorm <3 01:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Pricklestar Oh, Pricklestar is a girl from the Fan Fic Wiki. I used to make charats for her, and I asked if she could join. Little Cinderstorm <3 18:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Stoneclaw33 I am going to join the chat. Stoneclaw33 Chat :D No, but can you get on chat? I haven't talked to you in forever! I will tell you about them on there :) Little Cinderstorm <3 23:03, October 20, 2011 (UTC) mmmkay ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 00:42, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Your new wiki Yep I joined.... I put myself under senior warriors if thats ok. Cya later. ♫ Clawheart7 ♫''My heart and soul are unbreakable'' 01:54, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Can I join Project Charart? Will I become a kit or not. Do kits do chararts? 19:34, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I have a wiki too, and can you help me with the home page, to make it look something like yours? Pleeeeeeeese. *puppy face* http://bornawarriorcat.wikia.com/wiki/Born_a_Warrior_cat_Wiki 19:40, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat :D Chat? Little Cinderstorm <3 01:52, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty ;) Little Cinderstorm <3 01:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) By the way, who did you get to do your siggie? I want a colorful one! Little Cinderstorm <3 01:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Ugh! I'm getting mad at chat! Little Cinderstorm <3 02:08, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, same because I sprained my fingers, and I'm in PAIN!!! Little Cinderstorm <3 02:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Btw, I am always hurt... :( Trampolines. Not sure if I spelled that right... Little Cinderstorm <3 14:03, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Join Yeah, but I do have a lot of work on Warrior Clan Fanfiction wiki and Spottedpelt's wiki. ♥Icewish♥ 15:46, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool ♥Icewish♥ 15:47, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Are there any chararts I can make? ♥Icewish♥ 15:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Moonstrike, I have no idea :( I would tell you if I knew how to. ♥Icewish♥ 16:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC)